


Join My Emo Band

by testedcyberneticz



Category: SteamWorld Quest (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Five Times, Funny, Only rated mature bc the F word is in this like, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: Gilgamech has an Emo band
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Join My Emo Band

"Quit your jobs" Gilgamech stated as he literally teleported in front of the group even though he literally just left like five minutes ago. Armilly still had depression. 

"Why" Copernica asked for the group because she knew like at least 3 of them would probably just do that on impulse

"Join my emo band" Gilgamech stated while doing a pose that if you saw it you would probably just hate him. The behemoth suddenly rose from the ground even though it's dead but that's ok it got better. It's wearing a my chemical romance shirt. 

"What the fuck. My chemical romance isn't even emo" Armilly was so angered by this false saying of emo she just stopped feeling sad but only for like 5 minutes or something. 

"Yes it fucking is oh my god Armilly you're my best friend but what the fuck it's emo my chemical romance is peak emo" Galleo stated in galleo way. 

Gilgamech then was disintegrated by the lazer light things from super smash bros ultimate (2019)


End file.
